


Bruising For A Fight

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bambi Eyed Steve Harrington, Barebacking, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Sex God, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brief Mention Of Billy With Other Female Character, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feminization, Humiliation, Light Sadism, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Tina's POV, Tina's Wayward Thoughts, Top Billy Hargrove, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Tina wakes up in a room she passed out in with the slamming of a door thinking she’s about to witness the long-awaited fight between Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove only to realise she’s got a front-row seat to a completely different show.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 350





	Bruising For A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Tina started at the door slamming 'What, who's there?’ she realized slowly that she could feel carpet under her fingers and a cool wall at her neck as she slowly remembered that she'd snuck into this room just to lie down for a few minutes away from the hustle and bustle of the party but she'd missed her target and ended up on the floor in a corner. She took a deep breath and was just about to shout at whoever had entered the room when she was shocked still by someone being shoved forcefully up against the closed door. Then she could hear a low growl like voice whispering harshly but even with straining her ears, she couldn't make out what was being said although the tone sounded threatening. She heard a muffled groan and an answering growl.

"... Hmmm, pretty boy."

Billy Hargrove? Oh no, there was only one person Billy called that so he'd finally cornered Steve Harrington at a party, this couldn't be good. Ever since Billy had swept into town he seemed resolute in his rivalry with Steve, every party she had attended in recent memory that both boys were in attendance usually had at least one incident of Billy bulldozing his way into Steve’s personal space posturing about something. All that macho bullshit just gave Tina a headache and at this point, she didn’t understand why Billy bothered. 

Every girl's wet dream Billy Hargrove talk of the town since he swept into Hawkins several months ago with his intense stare and tight jeans leaving very little to the imagination but the ladies of Hawkins had plenty of time to dream.

He’d already won the heart of any girl he wanted and the boys followed him like he had all the answers to the universe, maybe they could just learn a fraction of what he knew but Tina doubted they could, Billy practically came from a different world. 

So why Steve? By the time Billy arrived his star was already on the decline. He’d been in Billy’s position once but that was before Nancy Wheeler and Byers and it was a small town Billy would have had no problem stealing Steve’s crown even without the recent events. 

Yet for some reason, Billy seemed to be affronted by Steve’s mere presence and like a moth to a flame, he was constantly in his orbit. The other basketball players, in particular, Tommy were always salivating on the outskirts waiting for the moment when Billy finally knocked Steve down those last few pegs to rock bottom. So why has he cornered him in a room away from prying eyes? What about his adoring crowd?

The room was too dark for Tina to see what was transpiring but the lack of physical violence seemed confusing, what more build-up could they need? She’d seen Billy go on the attack within seconds and he’d had months with Steve but they appeared to be melded together against the door with Billy whispering threats right against Steve’s ear while he softly whimpered. Strange maybe he wanted to humiliate him a little before he attacked, seemed unnecessary but boys could be weird that way.

After what feels like an eternity and Tina slowly sobers enough to where she feels its silly to sit in the corner of a darkened room while two of her classmates are working out their stupid little theatrical hostility a few feet away but just as she starts to pull her feet up to stand there’s a flurry of movement and Billy throws Steve onto the bed. In her shock Tina falls back into place, maybe she should go get someone before Billy kills him?

Light suddenly fell over the bed as a bedside lamp was switched on by Billy illuminating a flushed and dishevelled Steve squinting his eyes against the light as Billy grins deviously down at him.

“There you go pretty boy, now I can see you.”

Steve looked up at him with confusion.

“Wha, turn that off.”

“Oh no, I don’t think so I want to see every inch of you, sweetheart.”

Steve groaned and tried to lift himself from the bed but in his drunken state, he’d become tangled in the sheets. Billy laughed then lowered himself down on top of him and Tina’s jaw hit the floor as Billy started to kiss Steve’s pouting lips. Billy kissed him hungrily and with a single-minded focus that Tina had never witnessed before. Steve looked like he was struggling to keep up and Tina couldn’t blame him. She honestly didn’t know where to look as Billy gleefully devoured Steve’s lips.

Suddenly Billy pulled back to reveal a panting Steve before he dove back down out of Tina’s line of sight towards the other side of Steve’s face, his ear? Neck? Whatever he was doing was having an effect that was for sure. Then she could hear his growl like a whisper, all low, intimate and just for Steve.

“…Ugh B-Billy, please…” a strained whimper from Steve.

Billy rose again and as though he weighed nothing at all flipped Steve over onto his front. Tina stopped breathing altogether, never in her wildest dreams would she have believed that this was going to happen. She felt an overwhelming urge to escape, it clawed up her throat and invaded her mind, she had to get out before they looked over and discovered her, what would they do? 

Looking down at her feet she realized that the tops of her shoes were visible and quickly pulled her knees towards her chest. She glanced back towards the bed but Billy was too wrapped up in Steve to notice anything else in the room, she breathed a small sigh of relief but knew she’d never get out of the room undetected so she resigned herself to her fate.

While she’d been panicking Billy had divested himself of his jacket, shirt and undone his jeans and now he slithered his way down Steve’s body and started pulling him up slightly to undo the buttons of his shirt. Every inch of skin he revealed was quickly attacked with Billy’s teeth and tongue as Steve squirmed. When the shirt was free Billy threw it away as if it had personally offended him then ran his hand up Steve’s back. Once he reached his hair he ran his fingers into the thick locks before his fist tightened and he pulled wrenching Steve’s head back on a whine.

“You going to be good princess?”

He pulled harder, his knuckles turning white against the chestnut of Steve’s hair. 

“Y-yes…I will be…”

His neck muscles straining against Billy’s grip as his mouth opened wider and his tongue poked out to wet his dry lips.

“I…promise…”

Billy lunged forward and attached his mouth to Steve’s gaping one and swallowed the noises that he couldn’t seem to help making. Tina sat feeling kind of awkward while Billy devoured his mouth when suddenly he pulled his mouth away and moved to Steve’s ear. 

“That’s my good boy.”

Tina pushed her neck against the cool wall, ‘Ok it’s time to wake up now.’ Where did she get these ideas? She’d thought about Billy plenty since he’d arrived in Hawkins and several months ago she’d had many pleasant thoughts about Steve but them together? She’s pulled from her thoughts at Billy licking and nipping his way down Steve’s back, paying particular attention to the dimples in his hips.

Billy abruptly pulls back from Steve, his eyes roving over the patterns he’s left with his teeth before he lifts his hand and brings it down sharply onto Steve’s ass.

“Up.”

Steve struggles on unsteady arms and legs onto his hands and knees as Billy manoeuvres him around like a doll removing the last of their clothing leaving Steve’s bare skin glowing in the lamplight while Billy’s muscled chest gleams with a fine layer of sweat.

A heavy silence seems to fall on the room as though everyone unconsciously decided to hold their breath, as they’ve reached the point of no return. Billy runs his fingers up Steve’s legs agonisingly slowly before pushing his hands in between his quaking thighs pulling them apart. 

His hands then migrate to Steve’s ass pulling it apart while his intense gaze lingers in-between. He looks so long Tina swears he’s stumbled upon the treasure at the end of a rainbow, what the hell else could have captured his attention for so long? She chances a glance at Steve and starts to worry that if any more blood makes it to his face she’s going to end this night explaining to the cops what exactly transpired in this room that caused a healthy 18 year old to die of a heart attack.

“You’re doing so good princess, now it’s time for daddy to get you nice and wet.”

Tina’s eyes shot back to Billy in shock, ‘Daddy?’ She thought back to Betty sitting in the cafeteria at lunch a few months ago. She spoke in a hushed whisper, a gentle blush on her cheeks as she leaned closer to Tina and Vicki to recount the night she crossed paths with Billy, his name spoke like it was delectable depravity she had partaken in.

Her mind stuttered to a stop as she watched Billy’s wicked tongue slide out his mouth as he lowered his head towards Steve’s ass and then the barely muffled shriek from the top of the bed pulled her attention.

Steve was easier to look at because his face was turned towards her but his eyes were screwed shut so at least for now he couldn’t see her, too wrapped up in his head. It was slightly thrilling getting to see him so exposed and vulnerable. 

His mouth was open, wet and panting with the occasional Billy escaping on a moan. Tina could admit it in the safety of her mind that Steve was pretty when he was like this, completely at Billy’s mercy. Against Billy’s strong muscle bound bulk Steve was lithe, almost delicate-looking, especially with his face twisted in pleasure and the marks Billy had littered across his skin, stood out in stark contrast. Tina suddenly wished she could see all the places Billy had marked him as a delightful shiver raced up her spine. 

“Billy…B-Billy please…”

“What’s the magic word, princess?”

If it were possible Steve’s face flushes an even deeper red and she watches with fascination as it spreads down his neck as he swallows hard.

“Billy…no c’mon just…”

Steve grunts as a loud smack rang out in the room and Tina can hear her heart in her ears, she keeps her attention on Steve, the hairs on the back of her neck all stand to attention.

“C’mon baby, be a good girl for daddy.”

Tina whimpered out loud which luckily for her was drowned out by Steve’s much louder groan; she slumped against the wall in relief. This must be a drink-induced hallucination; there was no way that this was happening.

She remembered Betty’s whisperings of what it was like to get a one-way ticket on that train, Billy was so mean it hurt in all the best ways, he'd take you apart with a single-minded focus, give you the ride of a lifetime to carry you through your dull existence in this small town then you were a ghost, killed you with kindness all that intensity now someone else's pleasure for a fleeting moment.

She thought about what Betty had told her and Vicki ‘...all the dirty things he whispered in my ear.’ She said it so wistfully but even she had to admit that she'd felt a little dirty after all was said and done but she didn't regret it even if Billy treated her the same as everyone else simply a place to keep his cock warm till the next one came along his words.

Tina felt the echo of the blush she'd had when Betty had whispered those particular salacious words with her delicate fingers bending in quotation marks around them. In her mind, she could see Billy’s sharp teeth forming around the words followed by a wicked grin as he turned from Betty never to even glance her way again. 

She didn't know if he fucked everyone the same way, their face turned away from him so that he could treat them as the proverbial 'hole to fuck' but from what she'd gathered that was his preference she couldn't help glancing over at his face hoping he’d be too caught up in what he was doing to notice her. 

She was immediately struck by how expressive his eyes were they weren’t closed or cruel like she imagined they would be but wide open absorbing every detail of Steve like he was the only thing worth looking at. His right hand was moving around near his mouth in a way she couldn’t fully see from this angle but could make an educated guess as to what it was doing especially if the noises Steve were making was any indication. 

She found herself oddly fascinated by the barely-there soft stroking of Billy’s other hand on Steve’s hip. So fleeting she wondered if Steve could even feel it over everything else that was happening. 

“B-Billy…Billy…please…I…I need it.”

“Uh-uh, not until you give me what I want, like a good girl.”

“C’mon man, you can’t… ah… ah… ah…”

“So spoiled aren’t you princess, well you aren’t getting anything else from me until you give me what I want.”

Steve hung his head down towards his chest and seemed to take a moment to gather his strength. What could Billy want? Was he just trying to prolong Steve’s humiliation? And if this was just a quick and dirty hookup between rivals how did Steve know what Billy wanted? She thought back to previous interactions at parties that she’d witnessed, she couldn’t fully remember anything in particular that Billy said outside of his usual chorus of ‘pretty boy’ and ‘King Steve’ before it was drowned out by Billy’s minion mob from the basketball team. Did he want Steve to admit that Billy was in charge now?

“D-daddy… please.”

Tina choked on her next breath as tingles erupted over her body and she unconsciously squeezed her thighs tightly together to chase the little jolt she felt. Who knew that blushing reluctant Steve Harrington uttering that particular endearment could be so hot? Her eyes snapped to Billy just in time to see the smouldering fire in his eyes, all that intense heat focussed on Steve why couldn’t he feel it?

“That’s it, baby, you’re so good for me.”

Billy started to slither his way back up Steve’s shivering body revisiting his previous marks on the way. When he reached the back of Steve’s neck he stopped to pay it extra attention Tina couldn’t help her blush and her quickened breath as she saw his hand grab his cock as he lined it up with Steve’s ass. For the hundredth time this night, Tina couldn’t believe this was happening especially in Hawkins.

“I’m going to fucking wreck, you princess.”

Billy started to slowly push into Steve, nibbling on the back of his neck as Steve tried to hold back his whimpers.

“Every time you move for the next few days you’re going to think of me, isn’t that right pretty boy?”

Billy suddenly gave a hard thrust making Steve moan loudly while Billy’s face broke out into a feral grin before he started a brutal pace.

“Tell daddy how good it feels.”

“S-so…so good daddy.”

“I’m gonna fill you up so good… when I’m done you’ll feel me dripping out while you try to go back to the party like you’re a proper princess but we’ll both know... how dirty you can be for me”

As Billy’s pace became more vicious, Steve’s continuous moans echoing off the walls and Tina felt like she was vibrating out of her skin. She couldn’t help looking at Steve’s face again, his normally fair skin was red shiny with a fine sheen of sweat. His teeth were abusing his full bottom lip, the flesh stark white against the pressure. 

She perversely wished that he would open his eyes; in her mind, she could see Steve’s big brown eyes and now a deep dark part of her mind wanted to see them big and shining with pleasure may be locked with her own as the humiliation of another person seeing him at his most disreputable set in. She couldn’t help the thrill that raced through her as her mind conjured up the image, his blush deepening, and his eyes growing larger more doe-like as Billy fucked him so good he couldn’t fully hide the pleasure that racked his body. 

From most popular to Billy’s bitch in six short months, Tina despite the pleasure she was feeling felt a stab of pity Steve seemed like he had a heart under all that hair how would he cope knowing he'd been Billy’s warm hole for the night tossed aside to probably have a gay panic all alone when Billy never looked his way again.

Steve’s cries grew in intensity and Tina belatedly realised that Billy now had his hand wrapped around his cock and he was stroking it along with his thrusts. Steve suddenly threw his head back as his eyes flew open and his mouth opened on a wordless cry. Billy grunted then he pushed all the way into Steve and held still as Steve squirmed and moaned.

“That’s it, princess… nobody but me has ever made you feel this good huh?”

As Steve started to settle slightly Billy resumed his previous brutal pace and Tina felt the alcohol churning sourly in the pit of her stomach. When Billy finished and left was Steve going to get upset? Would he notice her sitting on the floor all flushed and unable to meet his eye?

As Billy’s hips snapped forward almost cruelly he brought his grinning mouth down to Steve’s soft-looking throat and started sucking and nibbling high up just under his ear. His arms slid around Steve’s waist and he pulled him up against his chest as his hips started to stutter and he pulled his mouth away from the wet red mark he’d left on Steve’s skin up to his ear and closed his sharp teeth around the lobe. A few deep grunts from Billy into Steve’s ear, then he pressed a few gentle kisses on the tip and they were collapsing back onto the bed. 

Tina discreetly pulled herself further into the darkened corner, this was it, the moment she’d been dreading. She wondered how Steve would react when Billy uttered the now infamous words and more than anything she wished she’d just made a run for it earlier, why hadn’t she?

“Well sweetheart I kept my promise, I’ve ruined this sweet ass for anybody else.”

Billy pulled back and in one swift move flipped Steve over onto his back where he stared up at Billy with his wide soulful eyes. Steve looked up at Billy’s grinning face and moved his bottom lip back in-between his teeth to abuse it once more.

“Wet your lips for me, baby.”

Steve lowered his eyes shyly as his tongue poked out from between his abused lips turning them glossy and slick. When Tina glances back at Billy his eyes appear to be devouring Steve’s very soul before he lunges forward to viciously claim them again. Tina pulled her legs in more tightly and let out a soft sigh, any minute now.

Billy pulled back slowly leaving Steve panting on the bed as he moved back down between his legs.

“Oh princess this won’t do.”

Tina closed her eyes and tried to make herself smaller, as insignificant as she could be. How would she look Steve in the eyes after this? She’d have to avoid catching them in the halls at school, as she was sure the remorse was going to be all over her face.

Her eyes flew open when she heard Steve moan softly and she saw Billy with his fingers back inside him again.

“Remember you have to keep it all inside until you’re back being all sweet little rich boy at the party.”

After what felt like another eternity of Billy pushing his fingers into Steve while Steve trembled and whined, Billy, pulled back and hauled Steve into a sitting position. 

“Need to make you presentable sweetheart.”

As Tina sat dumbstruck Billy carefully redressed Steve, then himself, then he leaned over to switch off the light and Tina sat holding her breath until she realised that they were gone and she was all alone with her pounding heart in the darkened room.

At school, the following Monday Tina was standing by her locker dreading her first-period math’s class with Betty as she drones on about how amazing Ryan was at the party on Saturday. Just as she mentions the party Tina looks a few lockers down to Steve Harrington just as he throws his head back laughing at something Nancy Wheeler just said. She glances at Nancy to see her warm delighted expression at getting Steve to laugh so openly. 

Back to Steve, his eyes closed, mouth wide open in an exuberant laugh as the hint of dark purple bruise peaks out from his high collar and Tina’s breath freezes in her lungs. Tina’s mind is assaulted with images from the party, Steve crying out as Billy fucked him through his orgasm, Billy’s teeth and a hint of tongue high up on Steve’s throat and the heated look in Billy’s eyes that Steve never got to witness. 

A shiver runs up her spine as she exhales a shaky breath, she looks down the corridor knowing he’ll be there and sure enough there’s Billy Hargrove in all his glory glaring at Nancy before his gaze shifts to Steve. Tina can’t believe that nobody sees the predatory look in Billy’s eyes when he looks at Steve, it only takes a second glance and it’s all laid out clear as day. How can she be the only one who sees? 

She looks back at Steve who’s currently unaware of all the possessive heat directed at him as he talks animatedly with Nancy, she imagines the look on Betty's face if she only knew the reason Billy wasn’t interested in repeat performances. She glances back at Billy shocked to her core to see him staring straight at her.

She feels, as though Billy’s staring straight into her very soul, maybe even sees the images from Saturday that flicker through her mind intensifying her blush, does he know? A wolfish smile takes over Billy’s face as his tongue flicks out over his bottom teeth; Tina can feel her stomach sink, he knows.


End file.
